


My Voice

by starrywolf101



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Muteness, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Evan was born a mute and his best friend since Childhood, Brock has stuck by his side all the way into college. What happens when someone brand new enters the Canadian's life?





	My Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This story is incomplete and most likely will never be completed. So I thought it'd be nice to share this, it's been a WIP for months and I can't seem to make it work. Hope you enjoy notheless!

As a sophomore in college, Evan faced many difficulties during the average day. Just like any other student, the Canadian studied for tests, took notes, and hung out with friends. He was a art major in electronic music; Evan would sit in the same seat for hours, remixing songs. His best friend since childhood, Brock, went to the same university and was even his dorm roommate. The raven-haired man was just like any other college student, except for one fact, he was a born mute.

Being unable to speak, Evan had to learn sign language pretty early on. One of the few people throughout his life to bother learning sign language, other than his mother, was Brock. The guy was sweet and always looked out for the Canadian like a big brother. During one of their shared classes, History of Art, there was a sub; an older woman with dark hair and greying streaks. She was reading off the book and calling out to people for answers.

Apparently the normal teacher hadn't left any kind of note, as the sub called on Evan to answer a question. He tried signing but she yelled for him to speak, a couple of snickers passed through the balcony of seats. The Asian’s face turned a bright shade of red as he tapped on Brock’s armrest three time, a signal they created as children. “Excuse me Ms,” Brock calls out, “My friend here can't speak.” He tried to explain but the older woman didn't seem to understand.

“Well, I don't see why not! He doesn't look sick to me,” she puzzled. Another classmate spoke up.

“He literally can't speak.” And another voice joined in on trying to explain.

“Lighten up on him; Evan can't talk like us!” The Canadian relaxed in his seat, his fellow classmates would always stick up for one another. Someone who Evan recognised as Lui Calibre, a man on the shorter side, stands and walks towards the substitute.

“He’s a mute,” the smaller explains, “He physically can't speak.” The woman’s facial expression turned from one of confusion, to one of shock and embarrassment. She profusely apologizes to Evan and rushes from the room to collect herself.

Class itself didn't take long after the teacher came back in. It was lunch period, which meant Evan didn't take another class till about 2 in the afternoon, so Brock and him decided to walk around campus; eating some snacks they had lying around the dorm. The two of them weren't paying attention, so the Canadian walked right into another student.

Both tumble down to the ground, limbs tangled awkwardly. “You two ok?” Brock worriedly, Evan looked up and gives his friend a hesitant thumbs up. The other body Evan bumped into let out a groan; the raven-haired man turns his attention to the brunette he was currently on top of. Sky blue eyes locked with his own brown ones.

“Could you get off me… please?” The stranger asked. Evan’s face flushes with embarrassment as he scrambles off the poor guy.

‘Sorry,’ Evan signed; Brock quickly translated when the brunette gave a confused look. The Canadian reached out a hand which the stranger took, and Evan hoists him up. Now that both men were standing, Evan got a good look at the other. The stranger with the pretty blue eyes was just a bit shorter than himself, he wore a bright blue hoodie and some jeans. There were a couple piercings in each ear and the brunette had pale skin that brought the various blues in his eyes out even more.

“The name’s Jonathan,” the brunette greets, a welcoming grin on his face. ‘Evan’ the Canadian signed.

“He said his name’s Evan. I’m Brock!” Brock holds out his hand and shakes Jonathan’s.

“Hey, we share that painting class, right?” Jon asks, and Brock nodded. “Well, it was nice to meet you two! Hope to see yah around,” the brunette beamed before walking off. Evan turned towards his friend, a blush distinct on his face.

‘Was it just me, or was he hot?’ The Canadian asked, getting a chuckle from the other. “No, he was most definitely good looking,” Brock pretends to fan himself causing Evan to roll his eyes.


End file.
